1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to window cleaning apparatus, and more particularly to inner and outer window surface cleaning units which are magnetically attracted to each other.
2. Description of Related Art
A number of patentees have recognized the desirability of simultaneously cleaning the inside and outside surfaces of glass using magnetically attracted units.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,296,645, Shore, entitled: "Apparatus for Cleaning Windows", discloses the use of cleaning units which each have adjacent magnets of alternating polarity.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,492,685, Curzon, entitled: "Window Washing Device", discloses the use of horseshoe magnets for holding the cleaning units.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,600,737, Shore, entitled: "Apparatus for Cleaning Windows", discloses the use of cleaning units having angularly disposed halves.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,609,793, Kaftan, entitled: "Magnetic Window Cleaning Apparatus", discloses the use of a magnetic member to hold a cleaning sheet in position on each unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,337, Doyel, entitled: "Magnetic Window Cleaning Device", discloses the use of annular magnets in frames having a leading edge adjacent to the window surface and a trailing edge spaced therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,621, De Carlo, entitled: "Window Cleaning Apparatus", discloses magnetic units including reservoirs for window cleaning fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,747, Kaftan, entitled: "Magnetic Window Cleaning Apparatus with Improved Cleaning Material", discloses the use of an absorbent paper having polyethylene chips embedded thereon for use on the cleaning units.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,591, Ohtaki et al., entitled: "Cleaning Device", discloses the use of a brush on the cleaning units.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,091, Tran, entitled: "Window Wipe", discloses a container on the outside cleaning unit having compartments for cleaning elements.
None of the foregoing patents disclose the use of laterally spaced adjacent magnets having like poles rather than poles of alternating polarity, and none discloses a separate outside squeegee unit.